


I Will Protect You, Dear

by raindrop_royal



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_royal/pseuds/raindrop_royal
Summary: Anxiety does what anxiety does best, and Morality is there to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know???? i thought this was really cute

Anxiety sat at the edge of his bed, plucking at the sleeve of his sweater. He felt guilty that he'd stolen another night of sleep from Thomas, but for some reason, this week had just been so stressful, and it was really getting to him. His nerves were shot, his fingers a blur of movement as he tried to channel his nervous energy. The other sides were trying to figure out what to do to get Thomas to calm down, their voices carrying through Anxiety's door from the living room. Logan was trying to suggest that they do some breathing exercises, Morality had mentioned something about relaxing YouTube videos, and Roman suggested building a daydream. None of them were listening to each other, as usual, and the noise was giving Anxiety a headache. He knew that Thomas probably felt worse, what with all his emotions in turmoil on top of his anxiety acting up, as well being tired from being stressed out. Anxiety had been trying to calm down somewhat, but he couldn't help it; it was his job to protect Thomas, and if that meant giving him a little anxiety over a performance or an interaction with a stranger, then so be it. Maybe he was a little overactive, sure, but that wasn't bad, was it? Was it?  
Maybe it was.  
Anxiety started rocking back and forth, listening to the squeak his bedsprings made. The noise was somehow calming, helping Anxiety relax a little. The noise downstairs had stopped too, giving Anxiety some reprieve. He wasn't calm, not by a long shot, but at least the squeak of the springs gave him something to focus on that didn't make him want to cry. However, the distraction was only temporary. A memory floated up of Thomas forgetting his cue during an audition, which had knocked Thomas off-kilter for the rest of the day, which wasn't good when he had a surprise visit from family members, or when his friends all sent him updates on their fun days out at the same time. The memory made his eyes sting with tears. That day had been so bad, and it reminded him of another bad day, and another, and another. He didn't want to cry again, but it seemed like that was the direction the night was going, since the flow of bad day memories just kept piling up on his fatigued, nervous, stressed-out brain.  
"Here's to the fourth sleepless night this month," Anxiety whispered to himself, feeling the tears get thicker as more memories came at him. He curled up under his covers, intent on just riding this one out when he felt a hand on his arm. He poked his head out to see Morality leaning over him, looking very worried. Without a word, Morality climbed onto Anxiety's bed, rubbing his shoulder in comfort. Anxiety sat up, wiped at his tears, and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. Anxiety had never been more thankful for Morality's parental instincts; Morality was innocent and child-like in a normal situation, but now, he was completely serious. He pulled from the hug, and, seeing that Anxiety was still crying, pushed him down onto the bed.  
"I'll be right back, Anxiety," he whispered. "I'm going to bring you something." Morality left the room. Anxiety could hear Roman and Logan starting to ask questions, but they were both cut off by Morality's low voice. Anxiety sniffled; he felt a little better from Morality's hug but still awful. It was only a little bit before Morality returned with a mug of tea, setting it on Anxiety's nightstand. He sat on the side's bed, wiping at the remaining tears on Anxiety's face.  
"It'll be okay, Anxiety. Thomas has weathered worse before," Morality said kindly, helping Anxiety sit up before giving him the mug.  
"I know, but I'm an inconvenience to him at best and the bane of his existence at worst. He hates me," Anxiety said shakily, unused to airing his emotions like this. The other sides didn't normally care how Anxiety felt, especially since he was… well… Anxiety. This was the first time in a very long time that Anxiety had ever told someone how he felt.  
"He doesn't hate you. You're doing your job. It's just that sometimes, you get a little overactive. It's not a judgment of you, it's just a fact of life. You're a little more active than some other people's forms of anxiety. So what? You still do a wonderful job of protecting him," Morality said, his concern and love obvious on his face. Anxiety was surprised that his words made sense; normally, Morality was silly and fun and didn't make a lot of sense, but tonight, he was in full dad mode. Anxiety was even more surprised that he felt much better, Morality's words having calmed him down, the tea warming him and making him sleepy. He gave a small smile.  
"Thanks, Morality," Anxiety said. He set the mug down and hugged Morality again.  
"We've gotta stick together since the other two don't like listening to us," Morality quipped, earning a laugh from the tired trait.  
"Heh. You're right."  
"Go to sleep, Anxiety."  
"Goodnight, Morality." As Anxiety laid down to sleep, he heard a whisper.  
"Goodnight, Anxiety. I will always protect you, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, if anyone even reads it


End file.
